


The Holes Of My Sweater

by QueenSquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hanceomeweek2k16, Homesickness, Hunk is so pure y'all I love him, M/M, Nightmares, big sweaters, blue paladin, hanceome, tumblr imagine, yellow paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk can't sleep due to troublesome nightmares, but he pushes his feelings aside when he realizes that someone else is hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holes Of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Voltron. My life is ruined. Have a plot bunny<3

It's like he's actually there.

_He feels real, breathing and panting as he slowly makes his way toward his lion. He feels like he's running against a current as it pulls him out into the unknown, but he can see victory is just out of reach. All he has to do is try harder, just keep pushing and fighting and the effort will pay off. It always pays off._

_At least, that's what Shiro tells him._

_"Just keep going! We can't let the lions get away!" Shiro yells, sounding close, yet far away at the same time. It's hard to decide, but Hunk picks close._

_"Shiro, I'm here! I'm_ Right Here!"

_There's an explosion and suddenly there are horrible screams erupting around him. Hunk can pinpoint all of the Paladins now, but to his horror, they are strewn apart, and the worst thing he sees are shards of metal and scrap that once made up beautiful lions. Blues mixing yellows. Reds mixing Greens. So many parts._

_And then their bodies disappear. And Hunk is all alone._

_"Help me! I'm dying!"_

Hunk wakes up right after Keith's bloody face comes into view.

He shoots upright in bed, suddenly extremely nauseous and sweaty. Blinking once, twice in the dark, he grips the blanket covering him, knuckles white and chest tense. He can't breathe until the third gasp as he tries to greet reality.

He's back at the castle, safe and sound. Just like everyone else.

Once his breathing gets close to even, Hunk shakes his head and scrubs at his face. 

"Stupid, Stupid. It was just a dream."

But it felt so real. Like it could happen at any moment. Hunk was scared of being alone.

Though he still feels nauseous, Hunk decides that food will alleviate his distress. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and scrambles around for his sweater. 

Allura had made them. For all five paladins. Though she had meant well, Hunk felt like his was a little snug on him. But he didn't mind. He imagined Pidge wearing hers as a dress.

Hunks thoughts are interrupted as soon as his feet hit the bare tile. A chill goes up his spine and he shudders

It's _super_ cold. In fact, he can practically see his breath wafting from his mouth. Hunk infers that the castles defenses must be down.

This does nothing to alleviate his anxiety.

"I'll just be real quick" Hunk decides. He'd grab a snack, and then make his way back to his room as fast as possible. No worries.

That is what is intended.

Hunk shivers slightly as he makes his way down the hallway to the kitchen. While he walks, he manages quick glances at all of the paladin doors, noting that they are all closed and locked. Safe and sound.

He knows that, yet when his eyes fall on the red paladin's door, Keith's bloody face flashes into his memory.

Hunk gasps and stumbles forward, almost tripping on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. He grabs the edge of the island and groans.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispers.

Hunk feels his heart skip a beat when he hears movement from across the room. To his surprise, he can see the blue paladin sitting  upright in a chair, snacking on some fruit.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" 

Lance finishes chewing before he speaks but he doesn't leave the chair. 

"Just wanted some food. Same as you, evidently. Go back to bed, big guy."

Hunk frowns. Even with Lance's usual nonchalant manner, he can detect that something is off by the slight waver in his voice. Hunk's mind isn't on food anymore.

"Lance, what's wrong?" He asks. The smaller boy shifts in his seat.

"Nothing" he answers in a tiny voice. 

Hunk moves closer until his eyes are adjusted to the dark and he can see Lance's face. To his validation, Lance's expression is downcast, eyes sad and eyebrows knit with worry. Hunk feels a tug at his heart, but crosses his arms.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Lance turns away in embarrassment. This isn't like him at all.

Hunk is about to say another thing when he notices Lance's gaze toward the window. He follows it until he too is looking at the stars and the vast bleakness of space. He can't see any other planets, and that's when Hunk pinpoints the problem.

He scuffles his feet awkwardly before he speaks.

"You're thinking about the Garrison, aren't you?"

Lance looks back at Hunk in surprise, but he doesn't tell him to leave again. He just nods. Hunk then moves to sit on the arm of the chair.

"How did you know?"

Hunk shrugs. "Voltron. We all have to be in sync, remember?couldn't sleep knowing my best buddy was in distress."

Lance smirks and rolls his eyes.

"No really, what's the real reason you're here?"

Hunk thinks back to his dream and food and all of the horrible things in his mind. He suddenly feels indifferent to these reasons.

"That's not important right now" he mumbles. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

Lance raises an eyebrow but stands up and nods to the seat. Hunk rises from the armrest, surprised that Lance had surrendered so quickly and sunk into the seat.

And then Lance sits in his lap.

Hunk watches in silence as he swings his legs over the armrest and leans back into the other so it looks like Hunk is carrying him.

Lance exhales shakily and rests his head on Hunk's chest. He doesn't speak for a long time.

Hunk is about to prod him for a response when he suddenly whispers.

"What if I wasn't meant for this?"

Hunk grips the edge of his seat.

He wasn't a stranger to that feeling.

They were all so sure that they were going to become normal pilots. No one could have predicted this. What Lance lacked in confidence Hunk made up with hope.

But it made him sad.

He offers his hand in comfort and Lance lets him rest it on his stomach. Hunk can't resist tucking a piece of hair behind Lance's ear. 

"Then you would know."

Hunk awaits a backlash. A "that's silly, man" or "you've got to be kidding me." But Lance is just silent.

Hunk takes that as his cue.

"Listen, when we all first found the blue lion, and you said you could hear it talking to you, I thought you were crazy."

Lance remains quiet. Hunk continues.

" But when I first found yellow, I felt like I had been opened up to a new world. I found my direction, with a little less nausea than usual!"

Lance is kneeding the fabric of Hunk's sweater, but Hunk knows he's getting somewhere.

"I don't know what it is that you felt, but I know you felt something. And that something, whatever it may be, well, it leads to greatness. You, my friend, are on the path to greatness. And I think you know that."

Lance bites his lip, but he can't  help but smile. And Hunk actually blushes. He loves that smile.

For a while, they just sit there, admiring each other's presence. Then, Lance suddenly moves his hands to the bottom of Hunk's sweater. He inches it up, slowly and gently until his hands find warm, exposed skin. Cool palms meet his body and Hunk sighs so softly; it's the sweetest sound that Lance has ever heard. He hears someone's breath hitch, and right before the tears fall, he realizes that it is coming from himself. Lance is penitent and buries his face into Hunk's shoulder, body shaking with no longer cold, but with longing. Longing for a family. Right now, Hunk is the closest thing he has.

And now, the boy he has been friends with since forever, is cradling him in his arms.

Hunk, being the softie that he is, is quick to shush Lance and wrap him in his embrace. Just as he's beginning to whisper comforting things into his ear, Lance pulls him closer. His voice is raspy.

"I miss The Garrison" he whispers melancholy. "But I'm glad you're here with me."

It hits Hunk that he is a reminder to Lance. Most of the memories they had were made at The Garrison. It would only make sense that whenever Lance looked at Hunk that he would be reminded of that place. It was painful.

But maybe being reminded was a good thing.

Hunk runs his fingers through the sad boy's hair. Lance shudders once more. 

"Please don't leave me." 

Hunk thinks back to his dream and how he doesn't want to be alone either. For now, this moment would be enough for him too.

 

 

The next morning, Shiro walks into the kitchen for breakfast with Keith and Pidge trailing behind him. He's thinking about what he's going to eat when he suddenly stops in the doorway and smiles at the sight.

Hunk and Lance are both out cold, snuggled together in the closest way possible, in a single chair. Shiro smirks and turns around, almost immediately directing the other two to go eat somewhere else. For now, he'd let them have this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @rayndork  
> <3


End file.
